Sweet, Summer, Berry
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: Every summer, Rachel Berry changes her image; she becomes a new person. After all, no one likes to spend their summer alone. But when Puck finds out, will he ruin it for her forever? Or show her that somone actually likes her for who she is? Puckleberry.
1. RachelAllyWhoeverthefuck

**A/N: So, if you read my story "When the Stars Go Blue", you'd know that there was a couple of story ideas that I was toying with, and I had people vote. There was a tie between this one and "Of Ringpops, Krispy Kreme, and Love", and I chose this one first. Now, it might be a little confusing at first. But the confusion will all be cleared up in chapter three. So read, and enjoy!**

A girl was sitting on the beach. She had long, wavy chestnut brown hair, with blonde highlights throughout. She wore a very skimpy white bikini, that really showed off her tanned, toned, body. Especially: her long, long legs. She wore over-sized sunglasses and was sitting in a beach chair with a lazy smile on her face.

A boy jogs up to her; he's fit. Shirtless, with bathing suit bottoms on. He's tan, spiky brown hair, nice abs, and is glistening wet because he just got out of the water. He comes up to the girl and pecks her on the lips.

"Hey, babe." He says.

"Hi, Johnny." She sing-songs out, almost seductively.

"So, I was thinking, we could go home, play some COD, then maybe, lay down for a bit." He winks, and smirks.

"That sounds great."

He kisses her again and they start making out. It's almost inappropriate for public, but they continue. Finally, they part for air, and the girl is wearing a dazed smile.

Then there's another boy, jogging up. He's tan, with a mohawk. He's wearing board shorts and a thin wife beater: so thin, you can see the outline of his abs and a nipple ring through his shirt. His arms are big, toned, and delicious. He sees the girl and walks closer.

"Holy shit! Rachel, is that you?" He questions incredulously.

The girl snaps up with a start, and looks to see the perpetrator. She brings a hand to her mouth to cover up her gasp when she sees him. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is not part of the plan._

Johnny looks from the guy, to his girlfriend, and then back to the guy again.

"Uh, bro. Her name's Ally."

The boy rolls his eyes. "Listen, _bro,_ I've known her since we were in diapers. I think I know what she looks like." He turns back to Ally or Rachel or whatever her name is. "Fuck, what'd you do to your hair? And what the fuck are you wearing? You're wearing less than Santana would!"

She doesn't respond and he frowns. "Come on Berry, it's me, Puck. Do you really not know who I am?"

Johnny advances on Puck. "Okay, clearly you've confused her with someone else. Please just leave my girlfriend alone."

"Girlfriend?" Puck questions. "Rach, you're dating this loser?"

Rachel/Ally groans and places her head in her hands. She doesn't know what to say. She never planned for this.

"Well, fuck."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please drop a review and let me know what you think :D Also, alert! I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this story, and I have the next chapter written. So, I'll upload that at a good time. **

**Oh, and for all you tumblarians: my url is summerdays-summernights at tumblr, obvs. **


	2. Just Later

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Do not skip over!**

**Well hey! So, as you can see I changed my penname, to silvertearsandwastedfears, but don't worry! This is **_**still**_** landamongthestars. Just with a new name. Now, I have a very important favor to ask of you guys. I want to be a writer, as my career. Not just a fanfiction writer, but a legitimate author. However, to do that, I have to get better at writing angst. SO, I was hoping you guys could either PM me or review here with prompts for angsty one-shots that I can work on to get better. If you guys did that, I would **_**really**_** appreciate it. Anyway, sorry this took me so long to put out. We're doing standardized testing and I've been studying like **_**crazy**_**. Not that you care about my life. But, if you do care about my life, follow me here: summerdays-summernights(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**On with chapter two!**

Puck stared incredulously at Rachel. Er... Ally. Well, he wasn't quite sure yet.

"Did you just... _swear?_ Holy shit, who the fuck are you?" He questioned forcefully.

Johnny advanced. "Okay, seriously bro, just like... _chill_."

Puck stares at him for a moment. "Like... chill?" He turns to the girl. "Rachel, please tell me you're not dating this loser."

Rachel/Ally sighs, and raises up on her lounge chair. She lifts up her sunglasses and stares towards Puck.

"Listen dude, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, or how you know me, but you don't. My name is Ally. _Al-ly. _I don't live in this little town, so there's no way you'd know me anyway. And yes, that is my boyfriend thank you very much. And he's not a loser. He's definitley better than _you_." She spits out the last word with venom. "So just, get the fuck outta here."

Puck gapes. Okay, maybe this wasn't his Rachel. His Rachel would never be so... mean. But, minus the highlights and the skimpy bathing suit (which looks fuckin' _hot_ by the way), it looks just like her. He looks at her closer, trying to decipher some big difference that will show it really isn't Rachel. But then he sees the look in her eyes. Her lips may have said 'get the fuck outta here', but her _eyes?_, they clearly said 'later.'

Puck scratched the back of his head, and pasted a guilty look on his face (he was good at that).

"Uh yeah, sorry. Must be thinking of someone else." He turns toward Johnny, and places his fist out. "We cool?"

Johnny looks at the fist in confusion. "I thought you said we were cool?"

Rachel/Ally giggles. "_Baby_, bump it!"

Johnny touches Puck's knuckles with his own and nods in understanding. "Right."

Puck rolls his eyes. He could not believe she was dating this loser, or calling him _baby. _(That feeling in his gut? Not jealousy. Of course not. His little Jewish American Princess just... deserves better.)

He gave a little wave of his fingers. "Alright, bye."

He walks away but then turns his head and his eyes lock with Rachel/Ally's one more time.

_Later._

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this didn't really explain anymore. But, things need to get set up! Now, reviews totally encourage me to update faster so **_**review review review!**_** Also, send me those prompts I was talking about at the beginning of the chapter. **


End file.
